


Mage: Chapter 81- On The Run

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [80]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Fantasy, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny
Series: Mage [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739





	Mage: Chapter 81- On The Run

Part 1-Splitting Up

The group all walked through the dimly lit and dank tunnel. There where two walkways on either side of the tunnel with a river of thick dark green and foul-smelling liquid running down the middle. They walked single file all holding their breaths as much as they could to avoid having to smell the stench in the tunnel.

“I could be back home partying right now… but no, instead I'm here,” 9 complained as he pinched his nose shut.

“God would you stop complaining already… you’re a mage, aren’t you? Why don’t you start acting like one,” 5 replied."

“Would you guys stop fighting already, we’re all meant to be on the same team here,” 10 said. 

“10 is right, fighting amongst ourselves isn’t going to get us anywhere. We need to stay focused on the mission at hand.” Adam said from his position at the front of the group.

Liz leaned forward towards Alex placing her head in-between Alex and Bip who flew over his shoulder.

“This is going well,” Liz whispered in a sarcastic tone.

“I know right, we’ve only been walking for a couple of hours and already things are starting to fall apart, I give us a day before we’re all dead.” Alex quietly replied.

The group came to an intersection veering off in two directions. Adam looked down at his map of the sewer system as they came to a complete stop. He turned and looked down each direction seeing no difference between the two paths. Adam let out a frustrated huff before turning around and facing the rest of the group lined up behind him.

“Ok if I’m reading this right then that way should lead us to the city,” Adam said raising his hand to point down the left path. “And if Liz’s information on the rebel base is right then that one should lead us closer to them. We should split up now and kill two birds with one stone.”

“Alright… guess that me then, ill make sure to make contact with the resistance then meet you back in the city,” Liz said.

Adam looked over the rest of the group noticing 10 standing near the back.

“You shouldn’t go alone in case you come across trouble. 10 why don’t you go with her, we’re going to need to be covert once we get to the city and well frankly you stick out like a sore thumb anyway… no offense.”

“None taken,” 10 replied with a smile.

“You should probably go with them two Bip, if people see you flying about with us then they’ll know something is up.”

“Sure thing,” Bip replied.

“Alright we all know what we have to, let keep moving.” 

4, 5,6, 9, and Adam started to walk off down the left path leaving Alex, Bip, Liz, and 10 alone. 10 looked at the other before starting to back his way away down the right path.

“I'll let you guys have a moment,” 10 said. 

Liz, Alex, and Bip stood in silence for a few seconds avoiding eye contact with each other. Liz and Alex finally raised their heads to look at each other in the eyes.

“Guess we’re not gonna see each other for a while again hey,” Alex chuckled awkwardly.

“Yeah… feels like we only just got reunited,” Liz replied.

The group once again plunged into silence.

“Come on Alex keep up!” Adam's voice echoed out from deeper in the sewer.

“Guess I should get going, be careful ok,” Alex said as he turned and began to walk off after the rest of his group. 

Liz watched Alex walk for a few seconds before he stopped in his tracks. He turned back around to look at Liz. His breathing became slightly deeper as he clenched his hand into a tight fist.

“Look Liz… this is gonna be pretty dangerous… there is a pretty good chance that this could be the last time we get to see each other alive. So before we go… I just want to say… it's just…” Alex stammered.

“What is it?” asked Liz.

Alex took in a deep breath and loosened his fist. He smiled at Liz.

“Never mind... its nothing. Just try and stay alive ok.”

Liz returned Alex's smile before quickly walking over to him. She stretched her arms out and wrapped them around him tightly.

“We’re both gonna make it through this, don’t worry. We’ve gotten through a lot of stuff alive and this is no different,” Liz said gently.  
Alex slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around Liz, returning the hug. After a few moments, they both released and took a few steps back from each other. Suddenly, Bip came flying forward from behind Liz. He stretched out his tail and tightly wrapped it around Alex as he collided into him. Bip began to Bawl his eyes out as he pulled his tail tighter and tighter around Alex.

“Hey what the hell? Get off of me,” Alex said as he tried to push Bip off of him.

“I’m gonna miss you… it feels like we just got back together and now we’re being torn apart again… I'm gonna be so worried about you, just promise you’ll be safe ok,” Bip blurted out through his tears.

“Get off me you damn rat, we were having a moment. Bip seriously let go… you’re starting to choke me,” Alex said, his voice becoming raspier as Bip squeezed him tighter.

Liz giggled as she watched the pair's antics. Bip finally unwrapped his tail from Alex and floated back over Liz’s shoulder. Alex bent over placing his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He stood back up taking one final deep breath before once again locking eyes with Liz. He nodded at her.

“See you on the other side,” Alex said.

Liz returned Alex nod.

“Yeah, see you then,” Liz replied.

The pair both turned around and walked off down their own path. 

Part 2- The First Big Problem

Liz, Bip, and 10 walked down the walkway running alongside the river of sewer water.

“And so that’s basically I was a childhood friend with Harry… I mean 1 as a kid and I guess he must have been impressed with my skill because he gave me a call when he was forming his new guild. Honestly, I didn’t really have much interest in the idea at all but I didn’t have many other work options at the time so I didn’t really have a choice. And well in the end I’m glad I did,” 10 said as they walked.

“Huh, that’s pretty interesting I guess,” Liz replied.

“So you knew Harry as a kid huh?” Bip asked.

“Yep, the guy was always going off on some adventure or something, once he’d set his mind on something there was no stopping him and once he was finished he was straight onto the next adventure. What about you? Why did you become a mage?”

“Oh well… I guess I just wanted to see the world and go on adventures, I didn’t have the best childhood and the only good influence in my life was my magic teacher who was also a mage so it was an obvious career path to follow.”

“Seeing the world on an adventure huh, sounds just like Harry to me, I think you and him would have gotten on swimmingly.”

Liz let out a slight smile at the 10's comment. The group continued to walk down the sewer that seemed to go on forever. They had been walking for almost an hour now and all three of them were starting to grow tired.

“So do you have any idea where this rebel base is?” asked 10.

“On the east coast of the country, there is an entrance to their base that we used when we left the country. If we keep going in this direction we should be able to get outside close then we’ll need to leave the sewers and look for the entrance out side. We probably still have a lot of ground to cover.”

The group went back to once again walking in silence. Bip flew slightly behind the rest of the group. He let out a long yawn and rubbed his eye as he moved. He noticed soothing out of the corner of his eye causing him to stop in his tracks and turn to stare at the wall of the sewer. Liz turned her head to see Bip stopped.

“Come on Bip we need to keep moving!”

“Hold up a second come check this out!”

10 and Liz looked at each other with confusion before walking back to where Bip floated. 

“What is it?”

“Look at this, doesn’t it seem strange to you.”

Liz looked at the brick wall. The bricks making up the wall where all in a consistent pattern and the same size until they reach the spot right in front of her which was made up of pieces of brick of all different sizes.

“Yeah I guess, they probably just ran out of norm sized bricks,” Liz said somewhat puzzled by Bip’s interest in the wall.

“Cant you feel it? Focus.”

Liz glanced at Bip before looking back at the wall. She focused all her senses intently on the wall. she started to feel a faint presence of magical energy surrounding the spot on the wall.

“Huh, what the hell is that?”

“Someone’s used some pretty hasty and shoddy magic to cover something up here.”

“Hold up let me see,” 10 said.

Liz and Bip stepped aside to let 10 stand in front of the piece of wall. He raised his hand up above his head and clenched his fist tightly. He let out a loud yell as he sent his fist crashing down through the air. His fist collided with the wall breaking it into hundreds of pieces of rubble. Liz and Bip moved over to look at the hole in the wall seeing a sturdy-looking metal door behind it. Liz walked up to the door and forced the rusted metal handle to turn. She pushed the door open to see a long corridor hallway lit with a familiar dim green light.

“These look like the tunnels that the rebels where using,” Liz said before turning to look at 10 and Bip. “We should be able to follow this straight to their base.”

“Sound’s like a plan to me,” 10 said as Liz pulled the door open further.

Liz walked through the door followed behind by 10 and Bip. The group all walked off down the dimly lit hallway.


End file.
